


Trazen's Vice

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone dared me to write a crossover to end all crossovers... I don't think I managed that, but I did manage to come up with the strangest BtVS/A:tS/Miami Vice crossover... so strange that back in the day it won a best crossover award in a fan fiction competition...</p><p>So, suspend your belief because Buffy, Angel and Co are about to cross paths with Crockett and Tubbs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trazen's Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Michael Mann. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> *** equals thoughts

Cordelia gripped the desk with one hand and her head with the other as Angel rushed to her side and Wesley grabbed the aspirin and water. She was getting really sick of these visions – they were ruining her auditions and therefore her career as an international superstar.

“What did you see Cordy?”

She groped blindly on her desk for a pen and a piece of paper, finally giving up and blurting out, “Two cute guys, really bad dress sense but totally cool cars.”

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, only Cordelia could fashion critique a vision!

“Anything else like a who or a where or a when? Anything?”

“I’m not an encyclopaedia!”

“Cordelia.” Angel warned.

“Ok ok. Sheesh, moody much! I got the names Trazen, Weisz and James Crockett. Sorry but that was all.”

Angel made notes. “Better than nothing. Wesley, you look through the telephone directories, I’ll check on the net, Cordy..”

“I have a manicure booked. Shame, I was so looking forward to spending the entire night researching. Oh well, I guess I’ll live with the disappointment.” She picked up her purse and flounced out.

Wesley threw a glance at Angel who nodded. Where Cordelia was concerned, sometimes no words were needed!

~^~^~

“Just remind me again exactly why we are here?”

Sonny stretched out as much as the Testarossa would allow and then closed his eyes again.

“We’re here to keep watch on Weisz.”

“And we have to do it because?”

“Jeez, you get out of the wrong side of bed or something? Marty explained why us. Someone is leaking information to Weisz. Our end is clean so it could only have come from LAPD. That’s why WE have to do it. I don’t understand you, I thought you’d jump at the chance to have some time away from that whole Valerie thing.”

“Do you have to keep bringing that up?”

“Sorry man, that was a low blow.”

Rico just glared and then raised the glasses back to his eyes and refocused on the building across the lot. 

“He’s been in there a long time. What could be THAT interesting about an abandoned warehouse???”

~^~^~

Weisz clamped his hand over his face, dug his nails into his chin and pulled. Slowly the skin came away to reveal flame red scales and purple eyes. He cast the Caucasian mask to one side and peered into the dirty mirror in front of him. He loathed having to blend into this human world, to have to interact with the base creatures that made up the populace, but it was a necessary evil. Evil, how he loved that word. He worshiped it and served it with all that he was. The time was coming when he would be rewarded for his services, rewarded handsomely. Then he would no longer have to exist among these infidels; he would ascend and take his rightful place at his Master’s right hand. A disgusting smile cracked across Weisz’ face and then the room was filled with cackling laughter.

~^~^~

It was 10am when Cordy finally turned up at the office to find Wesley slumped over a pile of directories and Angel fighting to stay awake in front of the computer.

“You guys been at it ALL night? You so need to get a life!”

“And good morning to you too Cordelia! Are you here to work or just to try my patience, which I ought to warn you is already stretched to breaking point?”

Cordy went to open her mouth and then thought better of it. “I’ll make us some coffee and then you can tell me what you want me to do.”

Wesley, who had woken up in the middle of the exchange, looked horrified.

“Why don’t you carry on looking through these and I’ll make the coffee.”

“Oh, ok, whatever.”

~^~^~

“Giles? GILES???”

“What? Oh sorry Buffy.”

“You were telling us about this Trazen demon?”

“Yes I um was. Yes.”

“Giles, get with the program! We know how much you love it here but some of us would like to spend some time in the real world today; the one with malls and televisions and things other than dusty books. So, what about this demon?”

“Right. In some respects it is like a vampire in that it ingratiates itself into the human race. Only whereas a vampire is a demon in a human body the Trazen wears a human mask..”

“Sort of demon special effects?”

“Yes Xander.” Giles sighed. “As I was saying, the Trazen wears a human mask. It assumes an identity, normally not a particularly salubrious one, and it lives it out to the full. They serve the demon god Palthoros who in turn serves The First. I have heard from my contacts that one has moved up from Miami and has made its home in LA. It is using the name Weisz”

LA. Buffy paled, she now understood why Giles had been so distracted.

“So call Peaches and let him and his band of merry men take care of it.” Spike swigged from his mug of blood and then turned his attentions back to Jerry Springer.

“Yeah, I’m sure Dead Boy could handle some sucky little demon.” Xander was bored now and joined Spike in front of the tv.

“Don’t. Call. Him. That.” Buffy spat through gritted teeth.

“Quite, there is no need to be childish and could we possibly stay on track here? The Trazen feeds on tormented souls. We need to keep Angel as far away from it as humanly possible.”

“He isn’t human..” Xander retorted flippantly.

Buffy got up and slammed out.

“Brilliant Xander.” Willow stood to follow her, ”When will you learn to let your brain and your mouth co-operate!”

She spun on her heel and left.

“Hi-ho hi-ho it’s off to LA we go.”

Both Giles and Xander turned to Spike, “SHUT IT.” 

~^~^~

“This is hopeless.” Wesley pushed the book away in disgust.

“Well we specialize in that so where’s the problem?” Cordy blew on her nails with a bored look on her face.

“Cordy, now is not the time for humor.” 

“No it isn’t.”

Angel’s stomach had been doing the Lambada for the last 10 minutes but he had put it down to being tired and not feeding. The real reason however was now standing in his office not ten feet from him.

“Buffy.”

“Angel. How are you?”

“Good. You?”

“Good. We need to talk.”

“We do? I’m a bit busy right now.”

“It’s about a Trazen demon called Weisz.”

“We need to talk.” Angel headed off to his office with Buffy close behind.

~^~^~

“Let’s face it Rico, we’ve lost him. I don’t know about you but I could really use a shower and some sleep right now.”

“You’re right. We know he’ll be at D’abolique tonight so we can pick up his trail there.”

“I’ll check in with Marty, let him know that we’re going to be here a few more days.”

“Stan’ll be delighted. You know how much he enjoys babysitting Elvis.”

“Hey! Just cos you two didn’t hit it off.”

“He ate a flight bag of LSD and then tried to eat me on board the St Vitus and you wonder why we didn’t hit it off???”

~^~^~

Weisz flexed his muscles. Something was coming. Something big. Something that would satisfy him and ultimately please his Master and his Master’s Master also.

And that something was Angelus, the Scourge of Europe.

~^~^~

“They’ve been in there a long time.”

“Your point being?”

Cordy looked at Wesley as if he had grown three heads.

“If they’re getting pelvic I want a good hour head start out of here.”

“And why should they get ‘pelvic’?”

“Oh please! Couldn’t you just feel the sexual tension in the room? Those two want each other so badly I’m surprised they didn’t spontaneously combust.”

“I’m sure that Buffy and Angel are mature enough…”

…”Why did you come?”

“Because you can’t fight this thing Angel. Its idea of Taco Bell is a tormented soul. Know anyone who might have one of those?”

“There has to be a way round this.”

“There is. You let me fight it.”

“Buffy, this is my..”

“For God’s sake Angel, don’t start that shit again. Your fight, your city, your redemption. What are Cordy and Wesley? Chopped liver? You can have help you know. It doesn’t make you less of a man if you have to say ‘I can’t do this alone’.”

“I’m not a man.”

Buffy slapped her forehead with her palm. Her frustration was evident.

“This is so old! Every time the same tired old line. When are you going to sing a new song?”

“It’s what I am.”

“In the words of a certain childe of yours, who by the way also happens to be in LA to help you, blah blah bloody blah! You’re more human than half the people in this city. Stop beating up on yourself and accept my help.”

“Spike’s here???”

“Yeah, his exact words were ‘Can’t let the bloody poof get screwed by anyone other than you can I Slayer?’ So, are we going to do this or are you just going to keep being stubborn?”

~^~^~

“Hey Weisz!”

The Trazen demon raised his head and looked in the direction the voice had come from. “Deano.” He acknowledged.

“How’s it going? Haven’t seen you around for a while, thought maybe you’d gone back to Florida.”

“Had a slight problem with heat, nothing that I couldn’t take care of. You shopping?”

“Yeah. Got any merchandise?”

“Plenty. Let’s adjourn to my ‘office’.”

~^~^~

“Looks like our information was correct.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe that Izzy actually came through…oh, we seem to have gained some extra players.”

“Where?”

“Beauty and the beast over there.”

“What? Jailbait and friend? What would they want with Weisz?”

“Tubbs, I haven’t taken up fortune telling! All I know is that they are watching his every move."

~^~^~

“Well, two out of three ain’t bad.” Angel mumbled.

“Thank you Meat Loaf. Care to explain?” Buffy replied.

“What???”

“Still not up on pop culture references? When we are done here I will have to see to improving your standard of education. But back to the question, two out of three ain’t bad what?”

“Beautiful grammar Buffy.”

“Thank you Giles! Now cut the multiple personalities and explain.”

“Cordy had a vision. She got three names; Trazen, Weisz and James Crockett.”

“Ah, now I understand.”

“She also saw two cute men with bad dress sense and cool cars.”

“That’s our Cor, always going for the important details.”

“And now we’ve cleared that up, what exactly are you planning on doing?”

“Getting him outside and beating the living crap out of him.”

“That’s hardly in line with your secret identity.”

“You got a better idea? The whole gang are waiting to back us up including Queen C and Easy Rider, which reminds me; who did tell Wesley he looked good in leather?”

For the first time that day Angel smiled. “No one, we just haven’t had the heart to tell him he doesn’t.”

~^~^~

Weisz knew that Angelus was present, he could feel his energy radiating throughout the room. But there was something else, another force, pure. Weisz screwed up his face in disgust. The Slayer.

~^~^~

“I think it’s about time we got this little show on the road. I’m bored and I want to whip some demon butt.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Buffy looked at him in mock anger, failing miserably to disguise the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Angel took one look at her and broke into a smile himself.

“That’s better. You ready?”

“Yeah. All we have to do is get him out there.”

Buffy pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “That’s where you come in Sweetie. We need bait and I’m afraid you’re it.”

Angel felt his heart twist at her touch but forced his mind back onto the matter in hand. “Glad to be of service Ma’am.”

~^~^~

“Heads up, one of our players is on the move.”

Sonny watched as the tall, pale man dressed entirely in black made his way over to where Weisz sat. He stood in front of him, made eye contact, nodded and then turned and left. Weisz got up and followed. Following him was the blonde jailbait.

“Something’s going down.” As discretely as possible he and Rico followed the others.

~^~^~

“Angelus.”

“Angel actually. What do you want Weisz?”

“Angelus.”

“I just told you, it’s Angel.”

“You will serve Palthoros and ultimately The First. My reward for your return to the fold is your soul.”

“I’m kind of attached to my soul. Guess I’ll have to say no to your offer.”

“There is no offer. There is no refusal. Resistance is futile, you will be ours.”

Buffy appeared from the shadows and stood next to Angel. She looked Trazen up and down and then shook her head and let out a long sigh. 

“A demon who is a Star Trek fan, whatever next? The gentleman said no Trazen. Why don’t you try me for size?”

“Slayer. This is not your fight.”

“Oh but it is. You start fucking with my Honey and it becomes my fight.”

***Oops! Did I just say that?***

“You will die Slayer.”

“Me and my friends would like to argue on that point. Want to change your bet?”

“You will not stop me.”

“Maybe not, but we’ll give it a damn good shot!” Buffy flew at Trazen and delivered a roundhouse kick with deadly accuracy.

~^~^~

“What the hell...Police!” Sonny pulled his weapon knowing that Rico wouldn’t be far behind.

“Keep out of this, it doesn’t concern you.” Sonny found his way blocked by the tall man in black.

“Move or I’ll shoot.”

He didn’t budge an inch.

“He’s not joking man” Rico backed up his partner.

A bleach blond guy in a leather duster moved to stand beside the man.

“Does my favorite Sire need some assistance?”

“Spike.”

“Peaches.”

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

Next to step up were a beautiful but haughty brunette and a bookish guy who looked totally ridiculous in the leather trousers and jacket that he wore.

“Reinforcements.” The brunette said. The man in black gave a curt nod to both of them. Sonny and Rico could only look on in exasperation.

~^~^~

The Scoobies stood around the fighting pair armed with the usual as well as daggers, axes and blades. Willow and Giles were prepared with a warding spell, an Orb of Thessula and the Ritual of Restoration if it was needed. Giles also held Buffy’s broadsword, though it appeared she was more than happy to beat Trazen to a bloody pulp.

~^~^~

Weisz was tiring. The purity in this girl was disgusting to him. He had played long enough. He would have to finish it now and then he would be free to perform his duty. No one and nothing, especially not the Slayer was going to stop him bringing Angelus back into the fold.

“Enough of these games, it is time for you to die.” Weisz latched his hand around the Slayers throat and began to tighten his grip.

~^~^~

Spike glanced over his shoulder and saw that Buffy was going blue.

“Err, Peaches...Cutie’s having a spot of trouble over there.”

Angel looked and immediately went and snatched the broadsword from Giles’ hand. He crept up behind Weisz and with one violent swipe decapitated him. Green blood spurted from his jugular and splattering both him and Buffy, who dropped to the floor as the vice-like grip around her throat was released. Angel fell to his knees and gathered her into his lap. He muttered soothing nonsense to her as he gently stroked her hair off her face.

~^~^~

Rico lowered his gun, noticing that Sonny was doing likewise.

“Who the hell are you people? What did you do to our player?”

A man dressed in tweed looking suspiciously like a librarian approached.

“We will answer all your questions but not until we have made sure that Buffy is alright.”

Sonny glanced over to where the couple were. The man was still holding her but she seemed to be coming round and, even in the streetlight, her color looked better. The small crowd carrying crosses and sharpened pieces of wood had gathered round them, as had the three that had stood up to him and Rico. The blond man spoke up.

“Slutty’ll be fine, she’s back in the arms of her great poof.”

A petite redhead smacked the man hard. He made a lunge for her neck but then reeled away screaming and clutching his head. The rest of the group dissolved into laughter, even the one they called Buffy.

~^~^~

“How are you feeling Buffy?”

“Embarrassed. I came here to stop you from getting involved and in the end you had to kill him anyway. I’m sorry I put you at risk Angel.”

“If it makes you feel better it’s one you owe me.” A huge smile spread across his face.

“I like this new you. You should smile more often.” 

“Aww, just shag him and be done with it will you! I had to video Passions to come here and help out you wusses and I want to get back to see it.”

Angel glared at him and Spike skulked away to stand behind Giles.

Buffy went to stand, wavered and braced herself on Angel’s shoulder and then let go. Now his mind wasn’t occupied with worrying about her, her touch registered with him. It was like a glass of iced water on a hot summer day and Angel wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. He stamped down hard on the impulse and accepted the hand she held out to assist him to his feet.

“I suggest we all go back to my office where we can sort this out. Cordy, will you give these gentlemen directions to AI? I’m sorry I didn’t get your names.”

“Crockett and Tubbs.”

“Strike three Angel.” Buffy said, her face lit up with a massive grin. He nodded and returned it with one of his own.

“Get a room!” Cordy snapped at them. Taking Crockett and Tubbs by the arm she gave them her award winning movie star smile, “Shall we go gentlemen?”

~^~^~

Sonny and Rico sat in disbelief. What they had just heard didn’t seem possible and yet all the evidence pointed differently. These people spoke with total conviction and had documentation to back up their argument. And yet everything they had learnt, first at the academy and then through numerous years working ‘the front line’ screamed at them to think otherwise. They should be calling in for a fleet of Black Mariahs to have everyone in the room carted off to the precinct and then book themselves in for psychiatric help.

“Weisz was a demon?” Rico just couldn’t get his head round it.

“Yeah, a Trazen. They just love evil, bit like our Spikey here.” 

“Bite me Red!” The blond snarled at the redhead. Willow he thought she had said her name was.

“It’s more than you could do Dead Boy!” The one called Xander shot back.

“Enough!” That was the one named Giles. They all seemed to respect him. “If you can’t be in the same room together then I suggest that one of you goes elsewhere.”

“It’s nearly dawn.” Spike whined.

This time it was the one named Angel who spoke.

“Spike, I know you’re my childe and I owe you for your help tonight but, dawn or not, if you don’t stop tormenting the gang I will throw you out myself. Do we understand each other?”

Spike just nodded.

Buffy was curled up in Angel’s lap. She didn’t want to be apart from him for a second. They were going to have to say goodbye again; it was too dangerous for them not to, but until then she wasn’t moving for anyone. Hopefully this time they would be able to part as friends, they couldn’t be anything else. Yet. In the future? All she knew was that she wasn’t giving up hope.

~^~^~

The three men sat at the bar slumped over their various drinks. Empty shot glasses mingled with empty bottles.

“The thing is...I really love her...and I really...really miss her. She’s just so...so perfect.” Angel drained his glass and waved it towards the barman. “Another round for me and my friends.”

Sonny took a long swig from his Bud and nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve had two wives...loved them both...got a beautiful boy...Billy...but it wasn’t to be.”

“I can’t have kids…the whole being dead…for over two hundred years thing…kinda puts a block on it. Buffy would be a wonderful mother...all sweet and soft...she smells nice...like vanilla.”

“Valerie...beautiful Valerie...she keeps using me...but I love her.” Rico added.

Sonny hauled himself to his feet and swayed precariously. “A toast...to all the beautiful...women we...we have loved....and lost. To Caroline...and Caitlin, God rest her soul.”

Rico clambered up too. “To Valerie...hick. Oops.” He grinned sheepishly.

“And to...Buffy. Beautiful Buffy.”

They clinked their drinks together and then collapsed back on their stools.


End file.
